Appearances
by cerealShipper
Summary: Finish the investigation that led him in jail, work again with his former colleagues, fight Sephiroth, save his old friend and have a feeling for him. Cloud would have never guess doing all those things when he saw Yuffie sitting on his couch.
1. Chapter 1 - Rehabilitation

CHAPTER 1: Rehabilitation

((- Nibelheim – Football field, 10:00am -))

On the dirt field separating their building from an abandoned pavilion area, kids were playing football. A precise goal kick sent the ball behind the wooden fences. After the celebration, a brown-haired boy complained:

\- Great Ravik! You better go get it back.

\- Yeah, don't worry about it. What are you guys laughing at?

\- You are doomed, I know the guy who lives there: he is scary.

\- Yeah, some say he was convicted.

\- You are lying. I'm scared of nothing, watch me!

Ravik easily climbed up and landed on high grass. He saw the ball next to a tree stump, at the center of a garden in a bad state. While retrieving the lost item: he met the owner. A tall man wearing a stained red and black tartan shirt. His jean stuck inside high rubber boots, all full of mud. The gardener carried a shovel on his left shoulder and watched the crying boy:

\- Sorry, sir. I came for the ball.

The man removed his right-hand glove and gripped the boy's shoulder. With one swift movement, he carried him on the other side where his friends came to comfort Ravik. Then, he walked in and heard the phone ringing followed by the beep of the answering machine. A woman's voice echoed through the living room:

\- Hello Mister Strife. I am Leah, your new administrative counselor. I would like to meet you. Could you call me back…

Two large steps and he grabbed the phone:

\- Today, is it ok?

\- Mister Strife! Well, just let me check my schedule. Around 11:30 am, is it ok for you?

\- It is.

She seems young according to her voice, no surprise that the state gave her the most difficult files to handle thought Cloud while walking toward the bathroom.

His house was small, divided into 2 parts: the ground floor and a mezzanine. It used to be a garage for 10 years before Cloud bought the place. Hasty furnished with second-hand elements, he was still doing renovation work to make it look like a comfortable house. On the ground floor, the living room with its small tv and phone supported by a wooden plank fixed on the wall. He transformed an old chest into a coffee table placed in front of an old leather couch. On the right side of it, the metal staircase leading upstairs. On the back right corner of the living room, a door led to the toilet. Alongside a wall, a small open kitchen with integrated appliances delimited by a bar. Instead of bar stools, a mess was stacking on the concrete floor. Wooden planks, steel bars, and small broken furniture were organized around a red toolbox.

Once upstairs, Cloud removed his shoes and put them in front of a black 2 doors locker he transformed as a wardrobe. On his right-hand side: his minimalist room. Bamboo tatamis were covering the mezzanine metal structure. A large dark blue futon was spread out along the wall. A beer crate was transformed into a bedside table supporting a small lamp with some books inside. On the opposite wall, 2 doors. One leading to his small bathroom and the other one showing a small hidden closet built inside the wall.

After a quick shower, Cloud took his bike Fenrir and headed towards Arcadia city center.

((- Arcadia – Administrative center, 11:30am -))

After 30 minutes on the road, Cloud parked in front of the Social Service building. The historical red bricks building was placed in the middle of a large square. Behind the glass doors, a white reception desk was placed in the center of the hall. On each side, automated double doors prevent visitors without badges to go further. The woman at the reception gave him a visitor badge and vaguely showed him the way to his new counselor's office.

Following the signs, Cloud was walking down a marble corridor parallel a rectangle garden. Large windows allowed the morning light in. He stopped in front of a red wooden door and knocked several times. Rehabilitation service was written on the golden plate fixed in front of him. An auburn young woman opened the door and straightened her jacket:

\- Mister Strife, nice to meet you! Come in, please!

Her office was cluttered by many cardboard boxes showing her recent installation. All the furniture was made of dark wood from the desk to the chairs to the bookshelves. The counselor installed them at her desk and opened his folder:

\- Sorry for the mess, I didn't finish unpacking. First, if you could introduce yourself and give me an update regarding your situation, please.

\- I'm out of prison for 3 months now. I still live in Nibelheim and I'm still jobless.

Surprised by her strange interlocutor, she nervously started speaking again:

\- Well. You never wanted to get another job? I've seen your previous evaluations. They were quite good.

\- No way.

\- Ok. Tell me what would you like to do then. I can arrange some interviews so you'll be able to find a new job.

Cloud wanted to be left alone. After his last investigation destroyed his life, he didn't want to work anymore. The blond wanted to leave as quickly as possible:

\- I don't need money so you don't need to find a job for me.

\- If it is not for the money it is always good to have an activity. It helps with social reinsertion.

Cloud didn't give a shit about social reinsertion. After working as an investigator for the state, its managers threw him into jail with no further thinking. Quite angry, he stood up and started leaving his counselor office:

\- Thank you but I don't need help. See you in 3 months.

\- Wait, Mister Strife!

The blond disappeared behind the door leaving his counselor standing alone. She felt guilty about how the meeting ended. Cloud was the best profile she followed and she wanted to help him.

In the coffee shop on the other side of the road, a young brunette was buying a sugary latte. Exiting the shop, an elegant bike caught her eyes. The bike body was made of shiny black Carbon elements and silver Chrome. A beautiful wolf's head was sculpted at its front. She saw the driver of the bike coming out of the building doors. A tall blond hair man with icy blue eyes approached the vehicle while putting on his gloves. Surprised, she quickly took a picture of him before calling someone:

\- I'll send you a location in a few minutes. Join me there and bring your friend with you. Don't ask anything.

After having hung up the phone, Cloud started his bike and raced through the traffic toward the east. She saw the bike turning right 3 blocks away. Once out of sight, she crossed the street and entered the Social Service building.

((- Arcadia – Cid's garage, 12:45 pm -))

Before coming back home, Cloud stopped at Cid's garage. The former AVALANCHE pilot was one of the few people who stayed friends with him after his time in jail. Cloud parked Fenrir at its usual spot. The garage owner was repairing a car when Cloud called him:

\- Hi Cid, need some help?

The old man nearly knocked his head when he tried to get up:

\- Fuck! I nearly had a heart attack! What brought you here?

\- I have a new counselor.

\- Well, I knew it wasn't for seeing old Cid.

The man laughs while cleaning his hands and offering a brief handshake:

\- (Cloud) Do you have a new element for Fenrir?

\- What do you want to change again, the bike is flawless!

\- Some stuff in the engine.

\- As usual, take a look in the back room.

Cloud went to the back of the garage while Cid returned to his reparation.

((- Nibelheim – Cloud's house, 1:45 pm -))

Back at home, empty-handed, Cloud saw a black car parked at the end of his street. The population living in his neighborhood was quite poor and Fenrir was the only vehicle standing out. Stopping in front of his house, he observed. The front door was closed, all lights off but Cloud's instinct was feeling something strange.

Sitting on his bike, he focused on the industrial windows of his living room. He briefly saw a man looking before disappearing against the wall. After a few minutes, he walked to the door to unlock it. He counted 2 seconds before kicking it open. Knocked by the door, a man fell on the floor holding his nose. Probably the one who glanced outside. The blond briefly saw someone sitting on his couch before another man launched at him on his left-hand side. Cloud kicked him hard on the knee making his opponent fell forward. Grabbing Cloud's arm in his descent, he sent them both down. Cloud rolled them over, pinning his opponent between his knees. Protecting his head from the blond's punches the man felt powerless. Ready to strike again, Cloud heard a loud voice:

\- Freeze or I'll shoot!

Cloud raised his head and saw the barrel of a brand-new gun pointing at him. He slowly raised his hands above his head while focusing his eyes. He saw a short woman, wearing white cargo pants, a khaki t-shirt under a black jacket. She is a short-haired brunette but when his eyes reached her face, he was surprised to recognize Yuffie.


	2. Chapter 2 - The letter

CHAPTER 2 : The letter

((- Arcadia – Homeland security department, 10:30 am -))

\- Sorry but you are talking nonsense, Leblanc. Regarding the plan, the best approach is...

The door opened loudly after the entrance of a man holding a letter. The newcomer ignored the secretary behind him and put the paper right in front of his chief. With a lazy hand he dismissed his secretary who bowed before closing the door on her way out:

\- I'm sorry but I've got to go.

\- But Sephiroth we haven't spoken about…

\- I'll call you back bye.

He hung up and took the paper with both hands:

\- Commandant Leonhart, such an unusual behavior from you.

\- Why am I receiving a disciplinary layoff letter?

Sephiroth crossed his arms while looking at the paper laying on his desk:

\- It seems like an internal inquiry is open about you. We are just following the procedure by laying you off. That's all.

\- That's ridiculous.

\- If it's ridiculous then don't disturb the inquiry and you'll be back at your position very soon.

Leon frowned and tightened his jaw: his chief won't give him any explanation. He didn't understand how such a thing could happen to him:

\- Where does it come from? What proof do you have?

\- In case of suspicion, it is possible to start an inquiry. But you already know that so don't worry Commandant Leonhart. For a man as talented as you who has done nothing wrong, this inquiry is a pure formality.

\- You don't seem surprised at all.

Taken aback, Sephiroth stayed silent a few seconds. He slowly opened a drawer and took a heavy ring binder out:

\- These are all the administrative procedures going on in the department. You understand that I don't have time to question them all. Yes, I am curious knowing why you are targeted but I believe in your talent Commandant. Come back to me once everything is settled down and I'll gladly help you find some answers.

\- I'll bear that in mind.

Leon removed his badge, his professional phone and the key of his locker from his pockets. When everything was in front of Sephiroth, he left the office. Once alone, Sephiroth called his secretary back in:

\- Call Hojo and tell him to come with his equipment.

Back at his desk, Leon's teammates were waiting for him. They heard about the shocking news. Respected by all his colleagues for his charisma, his leadership, and his wise decision: nobody understood the current situation. His things were already packed in 2 boxes. Scattered around his office, his teammates could keep quiet anymore:

\- (Barrett) That's bullshit! It's a conspiracy!

\- (Zell) Yeah! We need to do something to show to prove them wrong!

\- (Zack) I agree with Zell and Barrett, we won't accept that Leon!

\- (Selphie) What do you plan to do?

\- (Reno) Well investigate my dear. That's our only superpower here.

Leon wanted to dig deeper but his natural discipline prevents him from going against the department's rules:

\- I'll go back home and wait for the inquiry's results. Please, continue your work, as usual, I've done nothing wrong so you don't need to worry about it. Don't do anything stupid, please.

The commandant was known for not talking that much but hearing such a long speech from him showed how much he was affected. Preparing to leave, Leon grabbed his vest while the boys carried his boxes for him. They all took a different path to the underground car park because they didn't want to dishonor Leon inside the department. After packing his things in his car, he quickly said goodbye and left:

\- (Zell) We can't stay here!

\- (Selphie) Don't be an idiot Zell!

\- (Zell) I know Selph but this letter must come from somewhere!

\- (Zack) I agree with Zell, we need to find the starting point of this story.

\- (Yuffie) So what is your plan, Zack?

\- (Zack) What about an undercover inquiry.

\- (Selphie) Leon is going to kill you.

Putting an arm around her shoulders, he whispered in a conspiracy manner:

\- (Zell) He doesn't need to know. And you don't want to help Leon Selph?

\- (Selphie) Of course I do but I don't want to do anything illegal.

\- (Reno) Who said it was illegal to ask some questions?

\- (Zell) That's the spirit!

\- (Barrett) Let's continue this conversation outside. I'm hungry.

\- (Reno) Let's have a BBQ! Rudo knows a good restaurant nearby.

\- (Rudo) I know the owner, we can have an isolated room to talk.

\- (Zack) Sounds good.

\- (Yuffie) I've got things to do but I'll see you after.

She walked toward the exit. Perplexed, Zack quickly walked after her:

\- Are you ok?

\- Yeah, I'm fine. You know me.

\- That's why I'm asking. Don't lie to me.

\- I have a bad feeling.

\- Feel like you have already seen that.

\- I know that Lee is innocent! It's just starting the same way…

\- I wasn't there. All I remembered is that after coming back from holiday he wasn't here anymore.

\- I just need a bit of sugar to cheer me up. Let me grab my special latte!

\- How can you drink this awful thing?

\- You are the one with awful taste Zacky!

Yuffie left toward her favorite coffee shop, leaving Zack behind. The young man knew that something bothered her but he decided to give her some space for now.

Kilometers away, Leon had a bad feeling thinking about this inquiry. Sephiroth's attitude didn't reassure him. For a split of a second, a familiar black bike overtook him on his left before it disappeared in the traffic:

\- Right Leon, you have hallucination now.

((- Arcadia – Leon's apartment, 12:30pm -))

Back at home, he unloaded his car and left the boxes in the corridor. Sitting on his couch, he felt useless and angry. To change his mind, he decided to have lunch with Rinoa. Maybe she had some information about his layoff. The girl was excited over the phone:

\- Great! But what happened? You usually don't have time for that?

\- I'll tell you during lunch.

\- Are you ok? You seem strange Leon.

\- Don't worry, see you later.

\- Ok, see you.

After hanging up, Leon thought that he couldn't stay there feeling sorry for himself. He grabbed the letter and tried to remember how that kind of procedure usually starts. Leon didn't want to go against the rules but he felt like this story was serious. Searching for his manual, a folder full of old pictures fell opened. Souvenirs of all his year inside the department: pictures, postcards, messages from his colleagues, old teammates dead or alive.

A framed picture caught his attention, it was from his first day in the department. Zack, Yuffie, Zell were smiling in the center, on the left side, Leon and a blonde guy were also looking at the camera with bored expressions on their faces. Leon tried to forget him because even a simple memory made his heart feels heavy. The blondie was also fired after receiving a letter but the end of the story was very sad. Convicted for 5 years for corruption, reduced at 3 years. Glancing at his watch, Leon put down the frame and started getting ready for his lunch with Rinoa.

((- Nibelheim – Cloud's house, 1:15pm -))

In the middle of the living room, Yuffie was pointing her gun toward Cloud. Yuffie and Cloud were old friends, they started their formation at the same time after quitting AVALANCHE. Cloud used to be an excellent investigator: silent, thinking fast and very well trained. One of her rookies was leaning against the wall holding his nose while the other was still on the floor, arms bruised from protecting his face. Cloud knew that Yuffie couldn't shoot him, so he walked toward her:

\- Don't move or I'll shoot!

\- You won't do that.

\- How dare you…

\- You broke into my house without authorization with two kids too young and not prepared. Whether you tell me what you want or I'll call the cops.

Yuffie couldn't do much: he was right. She put her gun back in her holster and came to help her two rookies settle on the couch. Cloud opened his fridge to offer ice packs when Yuffie spoke:

\- I've got something to tell you, alone.

\- (Torah) It was worth coming to be beaten up!

\- That's how we work and he is right, you are undertrained!

Cloud led her toward his garden, leaving the young men having some rest. The moment they walked out, she spoke again:

\- Lee received a letter this morning. He was dismissed for corruption, ring any bells?

If it wasn't Yuffie, he would have punched her so hard in the face for coming to provoke him in his own house. Cloud has been released from jail only 3 months ago and his house was already full of people from the department. Even though he felt angry, the news was surprising. Squall (aka Leon) Leonhart accused of corruption. He almost felt sorry for the young man when he remembered what he has been through. With a bored voice he answered:

\- He gave in to the temptation.

\- Stop insulting him! Lee is innocent unlike you!

\- Watch your mouth.

\- Lee didn't cover you and your dark secrets back then. If this is your revenge, you're sick! I won't let you do as you wish. I'll send you back in jail, it's where you belong!

After her long outburst, Yuffie was trying to catch her breath. She wanted to hit him so hard to release her anger. Today was too much, Vincent moved to Midgar, Cloud was convicted for 3 years and now Leon was taken away from her. Tears started falling from her eyes. Cloud watched, the young woman falling apart: her legendary joy was replaced by a deep sadness.

He knows that many questions were left unanswered between them: many misunderstandings destroyed their friendship. Intrigued by the news, a part of him was eager to learn more about this corruption story. Yuffie's speech awoke curiosity within him. While wiping off her tears, she heard his deep voice:

\- Come back tonight, alone. We'll talk about it.

Surprised by his change of behavior, she hesitated a little before asking:

\- What hour?

\- 7 pm and bring a copy of all the documents the department has on me.

\- Why?

\- If you want answers just bring them with you.

Then he went back inside followed by Yuffie. In the living room, the 2 rookies were asleep on the couch.

\- Wake up kids, let's go!

Still a little bit tired, the two men followed her outside, closing the door behind them.

((- Arcadia – Restaurant Gino's, 2:45 pm -))

Rinoa was talking about her morning meetings. She works for the Ministry of Justice as the chief of civil cases service. Lost in his thoughts, Leon wasn't listening to his girlfriend's story. She weakly pinched his left cheek:

\- You aren't listening to me!

\- Sorry, I was thinking about something.

\- You are always thinking about something. You need to disconnect from your case.

\- I was temporarily laid off. An internal inquiry is open for corruption.

He didn't want to drop the news abruptly but he needed her help. Surprised, Rinoa held his right hand tight:

\- Corruption? How is it possible? It's crazy!

\- Have you heard anything about it? Maybe you could search inside your system. I feel like something weird is happening.

Rinoa fell silent a few minutes. So Leon didn't want to see her: this lunch was because he needed her help. On the other side Leon was asking for her support so she focused on that to ignore the bitterness in her stomach:

\- Of course silly. I'll check and let you know.

\- Thanks.

\- Truth is I'm scandalized. How dare they treat you like those corrupted cops! You are the most honest of them all! By the way, I remember they fired one of your colleagues years ago for the same reason, isn't it?

\- It was 3 years ago.

\- Maybe it is because you were friends Leon. Please be careful.

\- I don't think so. It was years ago and the case is closed.

Looking out of the window, Leon could see in the distance the department's building. Behind its walls, he felt like something dangerous was happening. He has nothing to do with Cloud's case but the more he thought about it, the more he felt a scary resemblance between their stories.

((- Arcadia – At Freddy's, 2:45 pm -))

Freddy is the owner of a small restaurant behind the central square. Placed in a narrow alley, the restaurant is 4 meters wide for 10 meters long with 1 private room upstairs. Freddy is specialized in BBQ street food. Rudo discovered the place during a night patrol: the owner liked talking to the silent officer. Since then, Rudo invited many of his colleagues in the restaurant, making the place famous inside the department.

Cramped inside the private room upstairs, the officers enjoyed Freddy's specials. The huge plate of ribs, corn, steak, and pepper seasoned in Freddy's spicy sauce to grill on the BBQ table was now empty:

\- (Zell) This restaurant is wonderful Rudo!

\- (Zack) Yeah it is a pleasant surprise. How did you find it?

\- (Rudo) During a patrol.

\- (Reno) Now that Freddys knows all of you, you can come back anytime. Now let's talk about an important matter.

\- (Selphie) True, how can we help Leon?

\- (Barrett) We can start with the internal affairs department. Ask questions there.

\- (Zell) If they are involved do you think they'll share anything with us?

\- (Reno) As long as they don't know we are his teammates.

\- (Selphie) Leon said nothing stupid.

\- (Reno) Asking questions is not stupid.

\- (Selphie) Lying to the officers is. And it's illegal.

\- (Zell) We won't lie to them. We will just omit some details.

\- (Selphie) Zack, say something to those idiots.

\- (Zack) Selphie is right, we need to respect the rules. But this situation is complex so let's take one step at a time. Do you have connections in other departments?

\- (Reno) Well Rudo and I have friends working for the central administration.

\- (Barrett) Mine are detached investigators working in Midgar.

\- (Selphie) Well, you know all my friends.

\- (Zack) Contact anyone you think is relevant. Ask for a favor: pretend to be curious nothing is official. If the department is involved we can't follow the procedure.

\- (Zell) Let's toast to that!


	3. Chapter 3 - Movements

CHAPTER 3 : Movements

((- Arcadia - Homeland security department, 4pm -))

\- (Yuffie) I'm tired of writing this report. It is so boring!

When no one answered, she turned on her chair and saw her colleagues busy on the phone.

After coming back from Cloud's place, she dropped Torah and Kyle at the infirmary before joining her team. "_We have a meeting now but I'll brief you afterward ok._" said Zack before disappearing with Barrett and Selphie 2 hours ago. Since then, Zell, Rudo, and Reno were on the phone:

\- (Reno) So see you tomorrow then. Thanks, man!

\- (Zell) Come on Shera it has been a while since we had a drink together... It's settled then, Selphie and I will pick up in 2 hours. See ya.

After they hung up, Yuffie came behind them and pinched hard on their ear:

\- Are you kidding me? Instead of working you guys are calling your friends.

\- (Zell) It hurts, let me go!

\- (Reno) We are doing it for Leon!

\- I don't see how calling your friends has anything to do with Leon!

Reno removed himself from her harsh grip and grabbed her wrist leading her outside their office:

\- Let's have a coffee.

\- (Zell) Damn my poor ear. Look it's swollen right Rudo?

\- (Rudo) It's not.

\- (Zell) You didn't even look! Stop typing and look at it!

3 floor above: the meeting was getting longer than planned. The two groups facing each other were listening to Sephiroth explanation:

\- I believe that your Commandant's sudden dismissal must have shocked all of you. You deserve some explanation regarding the situation. Meet Miss Edea Kramer, Director of Internal Affairs Department at the Central Administration. Her team is leading the investigation of Commandant Leonhart's case. Edea, this is Zack Fair: he will replace Mr. Leonhart as Temporary Commandant of the Investigation Service of the Homeland Security Department. Miss Selphie Tilmitt and Mr. Barrett Wallace are investigators of the service.

\- Nice to meet you all. As Sephiroth said, we are in charge of this investigation and we may need your assistance so I'm looking forward to your cooperation on this.

\- (Zack) The service and I will be happy to assist you. Leon is the best commandant we know so we believe that it is a mistake.

\- (Edea) We read about Mr. Leonhart's background. He is a good element, indeed, therefore we take this matter very seriously. If it is a way to threaten and trouble the department and the administration in their functioning: we will not tolerate this. We will find the culprits and bring them to court.

\- (Selphie) Leon is accused of corruption. Do you have further detail?

\- (Sephiroth) Miss Tilmitt, I understand your curiosity but the investigation is secret. You understand that Edea can't share such information with you.

\- (Edea) If we find anything relevant to share, you'll be the first to know.

\- (Barrett) We are investigators too. And we know Leon better than you. If someone is trying to mess with us, we can't sit still and wait.

\- (Sephiroth) Mr. Wallace, we understand how close to Leon you are and that's the reason why we can't let you interfere in the investigation. You are smart investigators so be patient and don't disturb Edea's work. If any of you cause trouble, I'll be forced to take disciplinary measures.

\- (Edea) Moreover maybe some of you remember the previous case of corruption inside the department 3 years ago. I assume that he was a friend of you too yet he was guilty of all the charges.

\- (Barrett) Don't you dare compare Leon to that scum!

\- (Selphie) He was the only one! And we were not that close to him. Even Director Sephiroth worked with him at that time.

\- (Sephiroth) Which is why we must be cautious now.

\- (Barrett) Leon has got nothing to do with that!

\- (Edea) We are not sure of that.

\- (Barrett) How dare you...

\- (Zack) Barrett stop it. It was 3 years ago: the case is closed and the culprit was convicted. You won't find any link between him and Leon. Our commandant is honest and we trust him, Miss Kramer. Be assured that we will continue our investigations as usual and make the service work properly until Leon's return. And feel free to ask for our help if needed.

\- (Edea) Thank you, Mr. Fair. I'm sorry I have another appointment at the Central Administration. Mr. Fair, Miss Tilmitt, Mr. Wallace: a pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day.

After gathering her belongings, she turned to Sephiroth:

\- I'll give you a call later. Bye.

\- Sure. Thank you for coming today.

The tall woman disappeared after the heavy door closed on her elegant silhouette. The sound of her high heels was fading away as she walked toward the elevators. Barrett, Selphie, and Zack were about to leave too when Sephiroth spoke again:

\- Thank you for your time. I'm sorry the meeting lasted longer than planned. Mr. Wallace and Miss Tilmitt you can go. Mr. Fair, I would like to have a few words with you before letting you go, please.

\- Ok.

Selphie anxiously looked at Sephiroth before following Barrett outside. She has a bad feeling about leaving Zack alone with Sephiroth. Once she closed the door, she stayed a few minutes fixing its wooden surface:

\- Hey, what are you doing? You know we can ask Zack later.

\- I know, it's just…the meeting was weird don't you think?

Barrett grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door. He put his hands on her shoulders. With a lowered voice he said:

\- Well, Sephiroth seems quite close to that Miss Kramer. They called each other by their first name.

\- Yeah. That's why I don't trust this woman nor her team.

\- Me neither but we have work to do. For Leon.

\- You are right.

She glanced a last time at the meeting room door before following the tall investigator inside the elevator. Arriving at their floor, the duet saw Reno and Yuffie drinking coffee on the lounge area. They were sitting side by side on the sofa and Yuffie was laughing happily when she spotted them:

\- Hey Selph! Daddy! Finally, the meeting is over!

\- (Barrett) Don't tell me about it, it was 2 hours of bullshit. Damn it, it's already this late. I've got to call Marlene.

\- (Reno) What did he mean?

\- (Selphie) Zack is still with Sephiroth. We'll discuss it once he comes back.

\- (Reno) Ok. Anyway, where were you earlier Yuffie? You didn't eat with us.

\- (Yuffie) I've had an appointment, sorry. By the way, I can't stay late tonight, I'm busy.

\- (Reno) Wow, you found a boyfriend?

\- (Yuffie) Stupid, I'm seeing, an old friend! But it means that I've got to finish my report. See ya later guys.

Yuffie threw her coffee cup before running toward their office. After retrieving her hot drink from the machine, Selphie leaned on the standing table in front of Reno:

\- She is lying.

\- You can tell? Aren't you just jealous Reno?

\- Why don't you just admit that I'm a good investigator?

\- And why don't you just admit that you like her?

\- You know that I like everyone in our service Selph. My heart is big to love all of you.

\- You can lie to me but don't lie to yourself Mr. Awesome Investigator.

((- Arcadia - Central Administration, 5:00pm -))

It was the first time Leon came to this part of the Central Administration building but due to the exceptional circumstances, he needed his father's help. Laguna Loire is the Director of the Central Administration of Arcadia. He climbed the hierarchy ladder fastly and became the youngest man reaching this position. His sharp thinking and his unconventional management made him appreciated by most of his coworkers. But behind closed doors, Laguna is a loving husband and a doting father: when Leon called him hours ago: he quickly rearranged his schedule to fit an appointment with his son at the end of the day.

Leon deeply appreciates his father even though he wasn't openly showing it: Leon is a man of actions. He never relied on his father power in his career and achieving great results on his own was his way of making his parents proud of him. Waiting outside Laguna's office, he felt lost and angry. He hated himself for being here and asking his father support but he couldn't think of anything else to do. Rinoa called him earlier about his case. She found nothing in the Ministry of Justice's database. No trace of procedures going on. He needed to find the truth behind this case.

The huge wooden door opened to reveal two men chatting. His father was talking to a short chubby man carrying a shiny black briefcase while shaking his hand. Leon stood up walked in front of the two men, waiting for them to finish their exchange. His presence caught their attention and Laguna waved at him to come closer:

\- Mr. Saito meets my son Squall Leonhart. He is the Commandant of the Investigation Service of the Homeland Security Department. He came to visit me today.

\- (Mr. Saito) Nice to meet you, Commandant.

\- (Laguna) Mr. Saito is the CEO of the group S Media.

\- (Leon) Nice to meet you, Sir.

\- You have such a good son Mr. Loire. I hope mine will be as successful as yours.

\- With a talented father like you Mr. Saito, I do not doubt about it. Thank you again for coming today, we'll keep in touch. Marea please, could you bring Mr. Saito back to the reception.

\- (Marea) Of course. If you could follow me please Mr. Saito.

\- Right, thank you and have nice day gentlemen.

Mr. Saito bowed the last time before following Laguna's secretary out. Laguna quickly hugged his son before dragging him in his office. They settled on the leather couch in front of the huge glass wall displaying a beautiful panorama of Arcadia city center. Laguna was truly happy to spend some time alone with his son. Since Leon left the family house, Laguna missed him. Family dinners were not enough and most of the time Leon didn't attend them due to his work:

\- I'm so happy to see you Squall. You should come more often. We can even have lunch together sometimes.

\- You know I can't. I'm busy..usually.

\- Right. So tell me what is unusual about today. We both know something happened otherwise you wouldn't be here.

\- I had been temporarily laid off of my job.

\- What? What happened?

\- I don't know. I've received a letter saying that an inquiry is open for corruption and I'm involved in it.

\- What did you do?

\- Nothing. Are you doubting me now?

\- For God's sake of course not! You know that's not what I meant to say!

A tensed silence filled the room. Leon didn't mean to release his frustration at his father but this has been a long day. Laguna was fidgeting next to him: he didn't want to hurt his son's feelings by sounding accusatory. Even though Laguna was a skilled director: he wasn't good at communicating with his son. Now, the father felt guilty for raising his voice and angry at who dared to mess with his son. Leon glanced at Laguna's face: the older man was lost in thought and his inner conflict started to show on his features. Leon needed to appease the situation. He needed his father sharped and focused to help him find clues, not angry and stressed out:

\- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you trust me. That's why I need your help to find some answers.

\- Don't apologize, son it's my fault. I know how talented you are at your job and I'm very proud to be your father. And of course, I'll help you with all my resources, tell me what can I do?

\- I've called Rinoa but she didn't find any trace of this investigation in their IT system. The other department in charge of such a case I can think of is the Direction of Internal Affairs of the Central Administration so I was wondering you have access to their system.

\- Well, I do but as I'm your father maybe I can't access your file. We have a strict policy of confidentiality and data accessing rules here but let me try.

\- Don't take any risk. I don't you to get into trouble for that.

\- Don't worry. By the way, I can still say that I was curious about it. As long as I don't change anything it's fine.

Both men moved to the large mahogany desk and sat in front of Laguna's computer. After logging into the database interface, Laguna searched for Corruption cases inside the Homeland security Department. A long list displayed on the screen:

\- The list is too long and most information is encrypted.

\- Let me try something.

After a few minutes playing with filters and keywords, Leon was able to reduce the list down to 5 lines:

\- Here, this one looks like mine.

* * *

Reference: CSF-41705 | Creation date: 5 days ago

* * *

Importance: Medium-High | Status: Open

* * *

Assigned to: Internal Affair Department - Investigation Service

* * *

Case Title: Suspicion of corruption among the Investigation Service - HSD

Summary: Potential Corruption Network Waterfall (Linked case: CSF-24501) resurgence. Suspicious contacts between Suspect and ex-investigators of the Department. Authorization asked to track for financial transactions, personal and professional communications,... [+]

Source: Homeland Security Department

Author: CAIA#142

* * *

\- Are you sure it's this one? Because the source behind this inquiry is your department. What about the 4 other results?

\- Look at the creation date, it's the most recent among the 5.

\- But it doesn't make sense. Why your department would ask for your resignation?

\- 3 years ago, we had a similar case in our service. An ex-teammate was accused of corruption and convicted for 3 years.

\- Did you stay in contact with him? Because it seems like they are accusing you of being his accomplice.

\- No. I don't even know if he is still alive or not.

\- Why?

\- I heard they've sent him to Midgar Penitentiary Center. It's one of the most dangerous prisons.

\- Yeah, I've heard about it. We have several projects about this prison because of the situation there is getting out of control.

\- What do you mean?

\- Well, over-incarceration is skyrocketing there. Its old infrastructure creates security deficiencies and sanitary problems. Between 6 to 8 prisoners are sharing a cell. They are sleeping inside rusted metal cages. The reports are stating that the cell smells worse than garbage putrefaction as wasted water sometimes comes out of the toilet and sink due to aged plumbing. On top of that, the constant illicit traffic and violence led officers or prisoners to get injured.

Leon felt his heart tighten at the graphic description of the prison. A flash of his former colleague smiling face appeared in his mind. Suddenly, he wondered if _he _was still alive. "_Did you survive to this hell?_". Laguna shook his son out of his reverie:

\- Hey, don't worry. You won't end up there. I won't let them do that.

\- I know. Can I have a piece of paper please, I would like to copy that information.

\- Sure but why don't you print it?

\- No, it leaves a trace inside the system. I don't want them to accuse you of anything. The research itself is already dangerous. By the way, I'll change my phone number too as they'll listen to my communication.

\- Ok but don't fight this alone Squall. I'm here for you. I love you and I won't let you carry this burden alone.

\- I know thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 - Systema

((- Arcadia - Homeland Security Department, 6:15pm -))

Anyone who entered the Investigation Service office would have been surprised by the silent atmosphere and calm behaviors of the team. All investigators were at their desks, furiously taping on their keyboards or reading thick files. Each one of them in deep concentration, moving only to turn a page, use the keyboard or drink. Coffee cups, glasses of water and papers were stacked everywhere: on desk's corners, on chairs or the floor. They were highly motivated after what Zack told them 2 hours ago.

_FLASHBACK

After coming back from his one and one with Sephiroth, the investigator shared the news with his colleagues, eager to listen:

\- (Reno) So can we finally know what's going on?

\- (Yuffie) Yeah hurry up. We need to help Lee!

\- (Zack) Well, first of all, the Internal Affairs Department at the Central Administration will be in charge of Leon's case. The Director of the Department Miss Kramer will be the lead investigator. They think that Leon might be involved in the previous Corruption case 3 years ago.

\- (Yuffie) What?! Do you mean the one with Cloud?

Everyone fell silent: pronouncing the ex-investigator's name was quite taboo in the Service. Yuffie felt the anger rise and her throat tighten: she knew her blond colleague was hiding something when they met earlier. Now she was looking forward to confronting him tonight and determined to find some answers. Zack carried on:

\- Yes. They believe that Leon might be an accomplice. In the meantime, I'm his substitute. The orders are clear: we continue our work as usual and we cannot interfere with the investigation.

\- (Barrett) Yeah, our fucking Director even threaten me with his bullshit disciplinary measures.

\- (Selphie) And what did Sephiroth tell you during your one and one?

\- That's the interesting part. Before his demotion, Leon has been assigned a new case by the Central Administration. He didn't tell me the case's name but he told me to not continue the investigation: that he'll take over.

\- (Yuffie) What do you mean take over? Why does he want to carry the investigation himself?

\- (Zell) When was the last time he has been on the field?

\- (Zack) Don't worry. Before leaving, Leon and I did a brief meeting and he explained this particular case to me. The Central Administration's data center called "Systema" was damaged 2 weeks ago. Director Laguna Loire himself transferred the case to his son. Unfortunately, Lee only had time to make the first observation before his forced demotion. He left his notes and the entire file to me.

\- (Rudo) So how long do we have?

\- (Reno) How long for what?

\- (Rudo) For Sephiroth to come down here and take everything Leon left behind.

\- (Zack) Fortunately he has 2 meetings scheduled outside the building so we have almost 3 hours left.

\- (Selphie) So what's the plan Chief? We listen quietly to the Sephiroth's order and wait for the inquiry's results?

\- (Zell) No way! We need to do something!

\- (Selphie) I was joking, stupid.

\- (Zell) Because you know some jokes?

\- (Yuffie) Sorry love birds can we focus here?

\- (Reno) The real question is this one: is somebody scared of Sephiroth here?

When no one answered Zack, continued:

\- Ok. I'm curious about Sephiroth's obsession regarding this inquiry so I think that we should continue Leon's work. Let's copy everything we have and continue the inquiry behind Sephiroth's back. In parallel, we should reopen the Corruption case and dig into it.

\- (Barrett) Hold on! Wait a damn minute! Why do you want to do that?

\- (Zack) This case has been weighing on the Department for too long. I think it's time to get to the bottom of it. We need to find the truth by ourselves to protect Leon and to protect ourselves. And I don't trust the Department of Internal Affairs on this.

\- (Zell) Alright, let's do it for Leon!

\- (Barrett) Alright.

\- (Selphie) We should hurry, we don't have much time.

\- (Zack) Ok. Barrett, Reno, Rudo, and Zell you will copy Leon's work and try to retrieve as much data as possible on the case Systema. Yuffie, Selphie and I will search for any information on the Corruption case from 3 years ago. I want everything the Department has on it. For security reasons, print everything and copy it on different USB keys to cover our tracks.

\- (Yuffie) Oki doki! The game is on!

_END OF FLASHBACK

The silence of the room was broken by a knock on their door. Then a short woman appeared: Sephiroth's secretary Miss Kaia. She was a Scandinavian type woman with short blond (limit white) hair structured with a short bang and 2 longer strands framing her thin face. She wore a red tie with a navy blue jacket close by one button above a white shirt. A matching skirt was showing off her thin legs leading to shiny black high heels. She is known as the most efficient secretary of the building: hard-working and rigorous. Even though she was a cute woman, nobody dared to approach her due to her cold attitude. She was carrying a black notebook and a leather folder in her arms. Everyone stopped their work and watched her moves in the room as she approached Zack's desk. She fixed her silver eyes in his light blue ones:

\- Mr. Fair, I'm here on behalf of Director Sephiroth regarding the matter he discussed with you earlier.

\- Sure but the director didn't give me much detail. Can I have the case's name so that I can at least prepare something?

\- Don't worry. I've prepared a list for you with the needed documents.

She gave him a paper containing a long list of items. He counted almost 15 different documents with detailed references, descriptions and page numbers. Zack was surprised by the level of precision given. Her work is indeed impressive:

\- Thank you. As you can see, it is a bit of a mess here but if you could wait in the lounge area and maybe have a coffee while we prepare the documents. We'll call you once everything is ready.

\- No thanks. I have something to retrieve at the reception desk. When I'll be back, I want everything ready, please.

She bowed respectfully and left the office making her heels sound loudly on the white wooden floor. All the men were admiring her cute body. Yuffie was making funny faces behind her back and Selphie punched Zell's out of his reverie. Zack stood up and faced his team:

\- (Reno) Well she is sweet to look at but she is as cold as ice.

\- (Zack) You heard the lady. Here is the list.

Barrett, Reno, Rudo, and Zell have already copied the documents written on the paper so they retrieved the originals and put them in a folder in the same order as listed: to please Miss Kaia. To remember what documents were given away, Reno copied the list and hid it inside his drawer.

A few minutes later, Miss Kaia opened the door after one knock. She was carrying 2 larges brown envelopes on top of her notebook and leather folder. She eyed each investigator and glanced around the room. From her first visit, the desks were less clustered: most of the files and stacks of papers had disappeared. Her eyes focused on Zack who tilted his head towards Reno. The red-haired man held out a folder toward her with her list on the top of it:

\- (Reno) Here it is. Everything is inside. You can check if you want.

\- Of course, I will.

She dropped her things on the corner of Zack's desk before taking it. She checked each item on the list while turning the pages. Once she was done, she took her leather folder and opened it in front of Zack. Inside he saw a document with Sephiroth's signature and the Department's official seal on it:

\- This is an official requisition for retrieving Commandant's Leonhart laptop. Could you give it to me?

Zack was perplexed as he took a closer look at the letter in front of him. At the bottom of the page, he saw a space waiting for his signature. Miss Kaia was noticing the man hesitation, she was about to insist when Selphie stood up:

\- I'll take it.

She came back with a black bag containing Leon's computer and its accessories. After verification, Miss Kaia took a pen out of her shirt pocket and gave it to Zack. Once everything was done, she carried her notebook, the 2 folders, the 2 envelopes in one arm and balanced the computer's bag on her opposite shoulder. Zell stood up to help her but she stopped him by holding up her hand:

\- Thank you for your cooperation.

She bowed one last time before definitely leaving the room as if she wasn't carrying heavy stuff. Barrett was the first to spoke:

\- They are treating him like a criminal. And why do they need his laptop now? The Internal Affairs could have come here to get it themselves later.

\- (Selphie) Don't worry, we'll soon learn more about it.

\- (Zell) What do you mean?

\- (Selphie) I have put a spy mic inside the bag.

\- (Reno) Wow you are adventurous.

\- (Zell) Silly! What if Sephiroth found out?

\- (Selphie) Don't worry, he won't find it. And he can't prove who put the mic there.

\- (Yuffie) That's excellent Selph! Anyway, I need to leave you guys. See you tomorrow.

\- (Reno) Why are you taking those files with you?

\- I want to continue my research on the Corruption Case tonight and we can't do it openly here anyway.

\- (Reno) Right. You intend to work after meeting with..what is your friend's name again?

\- Haha, smart move Reno but I didn't tell you his name. See ya guys!

Yuffie stuffed all the files and her laptop inside her backpack before leaving the office. Reno watched her go but he couldn't help feeling intrigued by her behavior, then he remembered the girl's last word: "His name...".

((- Arcadia - Ministry of Justice, 9pm -))

Rinoa was coming back to her office after a meeting with some clients. She was rummaging in her purse when she collided with someone. She felt the cold floor beneath her knees and strong arms around her shoulders. A soothing hand was holding the back of her head, making her face leaning on someone's neck. When she removed herself from the embrace she was surprised to see her colleague Seifer. Seated between his legs, her belongings and his folders were spread all around them in a weird arrangement. She felt her cheeks getting red from embarrassment when she heard his deep voice:

\- Hey, Rinoa are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't see you coming.

\- Hey Seifer, I'm fine what about you, did I hurt you?

\- Well, your delicate body can't do any harm to mine you know haha.

\- True but I am so clumsy. Let me help you rearrange your files.

She stood up and began retrieving the papers on the floor by organizing them in different stacks. Amused, Seifer took her discarded bag and put her belongings back inside. Once he finished, he forced her to stand up by grabbing her arm:

\- Here your bag. Don't worry I'll reorder them afterward you don't need to do it on the floor.

\- thank you. Let me help you as it's my fault.

\- You don't need to. By the way, you looked quite in a hurry. Do you have an appointment or something?

\- Well, I wanted to finish a few things before going home. I mean, I'm spending the night at Leon's so I need to grab some clothes at my place before.

\- Oh ok. And how is he? It has been a while since I've seen him.

\- Well, he is going under a...hum...a difficult phase which is why I want to support him.

\- I hope it's nothing serious. It is kind of you to take care of him like that. He is a lucky man. I hope he does the same for you.

Seifer was tenderly looking at her, searching in her brown eyes the answer as she suddenly didn't respond. Rinoa couldn't hold his gaze longer and fixed her shoes instead, she was trying to find something to say to not sound bitter or sad so she chose to laugh it off:

\- Haha, you know that I am the lucky one. He even found time to have lunch with me today.

He wasn't convinced by her words: her smile didn't reach her eyes. But he decided to let it go for now:

\- Alright, you should go then it is already late.

\- But let me…

\- No Rinoa. If you want to apologize then let's have a drink tomorrow night?

\- Ok, sure. Thank you, Seifer and I'm sorry for the mess.

\- No problem, see you tomorrow then. Go home safely.

\- You too. See you tomorrow, bye.

She waved at him before turning back and running towards her office. He watched her disappear behind a door before looking at the mess around himself. At her desk, she sat in front of her computer and opened different files. She printed 10 documents before quickly retrieving them from her printer and putting them, along with her tablet, two notebooks and other files inside a large briefcase. She turned off the lights and closed the door.

((- Nibelheim - Cloud's house, 9:30pm -))

Yuffie arrived late at Cloud's place. She was eager to confront him, the latest revelations made her mad against him. Outside his house, she observed the facade of the old garage wondering if the blond was still waiting for her. She kicked on the industrial metallic door to signal her presence. On its left, thick black curtains were closed preventing her to look inside. On the right side, above the closed metallic door, a thin rectangular window showed the lights were on. She heard the heavy door squeaked before moving from a few centimeters. A pair of cold blue eyes appeared in the gap, watching her intensively:

\- It's me. I got late work to finish before our party.

He closed the door again to remove the security chain before opening it widely and leaning on the doorframe to see if Yuffie was alone. He was wearing white trainers, loose black sweatpants with a large white long sleeve t-shirt. Yuffie started to lose her patience:

\- I am alone jeez! Why are you acting like a scared cat? You beat them easily: Jazz has a broken knee and Torah has a huge bump on his head.

\- You shouldn't have let them come with you.

\- I thought that you couldn't fight that well anymore.

\- I was convicted. It helps.

\- Right, will you let me in now or are we spending the night on your front door?

\- Usually, when people are late they apologies.

\- You deserve no apologies after what you did!

\- ...Let's talk inside.

\- Finally.

Cloud didn't understand why she was so mad at him now compared to her previous behavior. He watched her enter and dropped heavily on his sofa. To get comfortable, she removed her backpack and settled it next to her. She wanted to remove her jacket but decided against it because of the cold temperature of the room.

Cloud came back carrying a tray with a hot homemade pizza (looking delicious), 2 mugs, a medium bottle of water and two beer cans. He settled everything down on the coffee table in front of them as he sat far from her. She was silently looking at him and took the plate he offered. He was pouring the can inside his mug as he spoke:

\- We should eat first. It's already late.

Perplexed, even though she was starving. She couldn't stop asking:

\- Did you make this?

\- Who else?

\- You can cook?

\- Obviously.

\- Is it poisoned? Are you trying to drug me?

Cloud frowned at her before starting eating. After taking one bite from his pizza slice, Yuffie snatched it from him and put her plate in his hand instead. Then she started to eat the bitten slice. The blond was confused and fixed her suspiciously. To make him stop, Yuffie growled at him:

\- At least I'm sure this one is not poisoned as you ate it too.

\- Whatever. Did you bring my file?

\- It is inside my backpack.

Cloud tried to open it when she stopped him:

\- Before having what you want, you need to answer my questions!

Cloud leaned back and drank from his mug while inviting her to continue:

\- You lied to me this morning. The reason behind Leon's demotion is because they suspect him to be an accomplice of your corruption network 3 years ago. The Internal Affairs Department at the Central Administration is in charge of the case.

\- I don't know what you are talking about.

\- Sephiroth organized a meeting with Zack, Barrett, and Selphie. They met Edea Kramer, she is the Director of the Internal Affairs Department and she is in charge of Leon's case. Why are you trying to involve him in this? What do you want from him?

\- I didn't do anything.

\- Don't tell me bullshit, it's obvious that you still hold a grudge against him! Lee didn't want to cover your dirty secrets and now you are taking your revenge. You can stay silent but I won't leave you alone!

Yuffie was so mad at him that she threw her empty plate on the table. Cloud anger was also rising. She decided to make him confess. But, he was tired of being accused of things he didn't do. Irritated, he kicked the coffee table making the bottle and cans fall. Surprised by his quick move, Yuffie stood up and faced him in a defensive stance. The blond held his head between his hands, trying to soothe the tension there. After a few minutes, he spoke with a tired voice:

\- I don't know what you are talking about. I came out of prison 3 months ago and you are the first person in the department I talk to. You can check at the Central Administration, I report everything to my counselor. About what happened 3 years ago, I'll tell you everything and don't interrupt me.


	5. Chapter 5 - Behind the scenes

CHAPTER 5: Behind the scenes

((- Arcadia - Leon's apartment, 10:30pm -))

Since he came back from his father's office, Leon spent the evening in front of his laptop, analyzing the data he gathered earlier. After he finished, he decided to organized his things. He emptied the content of the 2 boxes on his desk. Among them: books, notebooks, framed certificates, and a thick folder full of souvenirs. He organized the books and the frames on his bookshelves and started sorting the mess of pictures, gifts, and postcards scattered on his desk.

Suddenly something caught his eyes, an old picture. It was during the Christmas holiday: Zack has insisted to take a selfie with all his colleagues. In the background, we could see Leon and Cloud, side by side, laughing together. It was the last Christmas the blond spent with them.

They made a secret Santa where Cloud and Leon were paired up. Leon offered him motor gloves and Cloud gave him a miniature keychain of a gunblade: his favorite model. Two weeks later, the blond received a letter about his dismissal followed by a second one about his official conviction for 5 years for corruption and breach of trust at Midgar Penitentiary Center. He searched on his desk the little accessory. After Cloud's imprisonment, he couldn't stand seeing the little keychain dangling from his keys so he put it inside his drawer and forgot about it since.

They were inseparable friends. But weeks before his arrest, the blond was busy working long hours. On the verge of burn-out, Cloud ate less, slept less spending most of his time at the department. Several times, Leon found him asleep on his desk and brought him back home with him. From there, their relationship got worse: they fought often. Leon accused him of being irresponsible and the blond couldn't stand Leon stubbornness. Then, the demotion was pronounced and it was the end of it. The Investigation Service went through questioning, searches, and trials. He felt pathetic now, being involved in this case again.

He angrily threw the keychain against the wall which broke into two parts. When he came to collect the broken pieces, what he thought was the blade was indeed the socket of a USB key. Leon inserted it on his laptop and a password appeared on the screen. Leon tried _**Fenrir **_but it didn't work.

The bell of his front door resonated inside the silent apartment. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Rinoa carrying her purse and a travel bag:

\- Hey, I'm sorry I'm late.

\- Late for what? Did something happen at your place?

\- At my place? Nothing happened. I just thought that I'll spend the night here, with you. For moral support. Does it bother you?

\- No. Let me take that.

He took her travel bag and carried it inside his bedroom. Rinoa was used to his cold behavior but she couldn't help feeling sad at his lack of reaction. Since the beginning of their relationship, the dynamic was always the same. She is the one taking the initiatives and Leon politely follows. She was the one who confessed and Leon agreed to go out with her. For weeks nothing changed because of their busy career. Then Rinoa planned once a month to spend the weekend at his place forcing Leon to change his habits. He made efforts to please her during their time together. He watches movies with her, both cuddle on the couch. They cook together or eat out. They go for a walk or to the museum when the weather is bad. And they make love whenever the mood is there. From the outside, anyone could envy their relationship but the reality was less perfect. She knew that Leon cared for her but she didn't feel special in his eyes. Their romance lacked passion and she felt as if she was the only one involved.

Once back, Leon saw her staring outside a window. He quietly approached and put a hand on her shoulder:

\- Are you ok?

\- Yes, don't worry. Did you already have dinner?

\- Not yet, I was working on something.

\- You still have work to do?

\- Sort of.

Suddenly, she hugged him. She felt him tensed before he hugged her back. This was the image of their relationship: he never lets his guard down even around her. That thought depressed her even more. She removed herself from the embrace:

\- Why don't we cook together before going to bed?

\- I have something I need to finish tonight.

\- Please, Leon. You don't work tomorrow.

Leon frowned at her comment and shrugged defeated:

\- Ok, let's go.

As usual, he complied even if Rinoa could see how annoyed he was by that. She wanted to confront him about it but she remembered why she came tonight: Leon's got demoted and he needed support so she ignored her pain.

The dinner was nice, as usual, Leon was distracted, almost absent. Rinoa didn't insist and went to bed alone. As she entered the bedroom, Leon stopped her:

\- Is everything ok? I can see that something is bothering you.

\- I should be the one supporting you but I'm tired, I'm sorry.

\- Don't be. Go to sleep and don't wait for me.

\- Ok, but don't stay up all night.

She was about to go when he added:

\- Rinoa, thank you.

The statement startled her, she felt the blood rushing to her face. She launched forward against his chest. He patted her head gently before letting her go and going back to his desk to unlock the USB key. He used software to crack the password, 2 minutes later the key unlocked itself and displayed its content. He saw 10 folders and files with one named "Waterfall case" and another one named "ReadMe First". He felt tense when he opened it and saw the long text:

* * *

_Dear Leon,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I am no longer working for the department (or something bad happened to me). You are the only one I can talk about it, I trust your judgment. I am aware that this situation can be dangerous for you but, unfortunately, you are the only one (except me of course) able to finish this job._

_In this key, you will find the complete investigation file about the case called Waterfall. A burglary happened at the Waterfall's company headquarters. But when I dug deeper, I found a large system supporting the misuse of public funds. I talked about it to Sephiroth: it was my worst mistake. If I am not around anymore, he found a way to get rid of me and delete all the evidence I've found in this case. He even may have closed the case._

_Waterfall Company is specialized in financial consulting and tax optimization. They helped organizations avoid excessive taxes against a special percentage. Among its customers, there are other companies, public administration, and our dear department. They hired Waterfall to help with the budget allocation and reduce expenses. But now that they control the budget, the company is stealing money little by little and giving it to high officials. I didn't find any direct evidence linking Sephiroth and Waterfall but I'm sure that he must receive some money somehow otherwise he wouldn't want to protect them like that. Be careful, he must be watching you (as we are friends). A lot of former investigators tried to dismantle this system but they have been put aside one by one. I think that Sephiroth is the protector of the system and he prevents it from falling apart._

_If I am convicted or unavailable for any reason, send a copy of the folder named "Life Insurance" to my lawyer and I'll do the rest. If you don't want to be involved in this case, don't read much further and send back the key to him. I am truly sorry for this poisoned gift, I'll get you a better one afterward._

_Thanks again._

_C. Strife_

* * *

((- Nibelheim - Cloud's house, 10:30pm -))

Yuffie didn't know what to think anymore: she was shocked. The blond stood up to gather the cans and bottle spread on the ground and cleared the coffee table from their dinner. Meanwhile, Yuffie put the documents she brought out of her backpack. She silently watched him take the first file and opened it. If Cloud told her the truth then Leon was in great danger. But she feels curious about something:

\- So Lee has a USB key containing the complete investigation case proving that your story is true?

\- Yes.

\- Why him? I mean, why did you only send it to him?

\- I didn't have much time left and I was in a hurry. I didn't have enough evidence to close the case and Sephiroth was controlling my every move. And, I thought we were friends…

\- Why didn't you keep a copy with you, just in case?

\- I did, but my flat was robbed, they've taken all the case's documents, my smartphone, and my laptop. I didn't leave anything at the office. He was my only hope.

\- Lee never said anything about a USB key.

\- I wrote instructions for him to find it. My lawyer was in charge of giving it to him.

\- Are you sure about it?

\- What do you mean?

\- We were all under close investigation at that time but I don't remember seeing your lawyer in the building. And they focused their attention, particularly on Lee.

\- Well, it doesn't matter anymore.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders in disdain. Yuffie decided to explain a little bit more about what happened in the department since Cloud's conviction.

\- When you were arrested it was a shock. We went through tough interviews, they were saying you were corrupted and that you belong to a network of corrupted investigators inside the Department. We were accused of being your accomplices. I was interviewed by 3 different investigators from the Internal Affairs Department. For Lee, it was the same if not worst. He was sent to the prosecutor's office to be interviewed. His phone was always ringing, they wanted answers out of him. He didn't sleep much and was tired. But one day, we received a copy of your file, by the Internal Affairs Department and we couldn't trust you anymore. We saw you on pictures in clubs talking to weird people, we saw an extract of your banking account with crazy amounts in it. Then, a new organization was decided. Sephiroth became Director of the department, Lee became Commandant of the Investigation Service. We had several meetings explaining the new system and the new rules. It wasn't easy for Zack either. After coming back from his holiday he was looking for you. Lee tried to calm him down because he was furious. Even after your sentence was pronounced, we were kept under close surveillance for 2 months. But now that I think about it, your lawyer never came to ask anything about a USB key.

\- So this stupid lawyer wasn't even on my side. Well, he was like everyone else.

Yuffie felt sad hearing that comment. To lighten the mood she wanted to tell him what happened at the department today but Cloud asked:

\- How did you find so many things in less than a day? Aren't those files supposed to be classified?

\- Zack is Leon's substitute now so he has access to classified documents level 2-3. Today, we decided to reanalyze all the cases linked to the Corruption Network in the Department to help Lee. So you are lucky, I could retrieve everything easily. If what you told me is true, help us with this. Together we will prove that Lee, you and all formers investigators were wrongly accused and innocent. And we can definitely dismantle Sephiroth's system.

\- So what, you believe me now? It's a bit too late.

Yuffie stayed silent a moment. She understood his bitterness: nobody tried to save him 3 years ago. He must have gone through hell during those 3 years and here she comes trying to persuade him to trust her again. Yuffie felt stupid at her behavior, "_Once again, you don't respect his feeling, dumb girl._":

\- You are right, it's too late. I'm sorry Cloudy. I should have done something back then. But you were so secret! I mean, it is difficult to understand you sometimes. But...that doesn't forgive our attitude. I am sorry for letting you down and… doubting you. Please, you may not trust us but you can use this opportunity to clear your name.

\- I don't care anymore.

\- Then why did you ask me to come back after I told you about Leon's demotion? And why did you ask me to bring those files? And why are you reading them if you don't care!

Cloud didn't know what to say. He couldn't understand his curiosity. Yuffie continued with a softer tone:

\- You were curious, admit it. You are still waiting for the truth.

She saw the hesitation on his face. His hands clenched tightly, crumpling the papers between his fingers. Yuffie put her hand on his forearm, making him look at her suspiciously:

\- You deserve answers Cloudy. Don't give up, not now. We weren't ready, back then but now we are determined to solve this case. You don't need to trust us, just use us. Use our work, our resources to get what you need to beat Sephiroth.

Cloud knew she was right. He couldn't forget even after all these years in jail. He tried to live quietly, away from his previous life. He tried really hard to contain his revengeful thoughts and his desire to investigate again. However, each night, when he tried to sleep memories kept coming back. His last investigation, each evidence, each detail, his teammates, Sephiroth's treason, and his best friend Leon. He sighed:

\- Alright, then you better be prepared.

\- Don't worry, we will do it together this time!

\- However, I don't trust you.

Yuffie laughed loudly at the comment. She playfully replied:

\- Technically I can't trust you either. Leon never mentioned the USB key you are talking about. I can only believe in solid evidence.

\- It was hidden inside a keychain. The one I gave him for Christmas.

\- Do you mean the silver gunblade one?

\- Yeah. He may have thrown it away though, it has been a long time ago.

\- I don't think so, Lee really liked it. Tomorrow morning, let's go to his place and retrieve it. I'm sure it should be inside his boxes.

\- I won't go. You don't need me there.

\- It's your investigation, your work. You deserve to get them back and we need to explain the situation to Lee. Please Cloudy!

\- Why do I feel like you are the one using me?

\- Pleeeeaaaaase. I swear I'm not but you are the one who knows all the details behind this case. And don't worry about Lee. I won't let him attack you or anything. I'll be your bodyguard.

He rolled his eyes at her childish attitude:

\- Fine, but don't wake me up before 9 am.

Yuffie hugged him strongly, Cloud felt uncomfortable at the sudden contact. On her way back home, she sent a message to Zack letting him know that she takes her morning off.

After her departure, Cloud was reading the documents about him. Now, he understood why nobody helped him after reading such things. They even falsified his bank statements. Suddenly, he started feeling his heart beating faster and his breathing started getting more difficult. He quickly stood up and picked up his pack of cigarettes before going into his garden.

((- Arcadia - Homeland security department, 9:45am -))

In front of Sephiroth were an agent of the Internal Affairs Department (sent by Edea) and Professor Hojo. The agent pulled out of his briefcase a folder and gave it to Sephiroth who read it:

\- It's perfect. Thank you for your hard work and thank Edea for me.

\- Thank you, Director. We are waiting for your instructions.

Hojo was curiously watching the two men before speaking:

\- What am I doing here Sephiroth?! I have a lot of analysis to finish, unlike you, I am not paid to sit behind a desk.

The Professor was outspoken and didn't care about criticizing his hierarchy. Recommended by Sephiroth's previous manager one year ago, the silver couldn't lay off the stubborn scientist. The Director sighed before responding to the angry Professor:

\- Professor, did you bring the results of the fingerprinting I asked?

\- The results are in my lab. I need to know why do you need Leonhart fingerprints? According to the protocol, I need to write the justification inside my report.

\- Send the report to me, I'll do it since you are so busy. Thank you for your time but could you bring me the results now and then I'll leave you alone. I don't want to take more of your precious time.

\- I think you don't understand. I need to know why did you ask me to gather commandant Leonhart's fingerprints from his belongings after his dismissal? As I'm the one who did the analysis I need to know. And I won't let you write anything on my behalf.

\- Don't you dare answer back Hojo! Just obey my order, you seem to forget who is the Chief here!

\- Well, dear Chief, you seem to forget that there are procedures and protocols here! I'll be in my lab if your memory comes back!

Hojo stood up and left Sephiroth's office after violently closing the door. The agent couldn't believe it: he never saw anyone arguing with Sephiroth like this. The latter was angrily looking at the door, he took a few minutes to compose himself before continuing:

\- You will replace the original folder with this one. If somebody asks you to sign something just say that it is a direct order from me and give this document. Don't sign anything. I'll contact Edea later.

\- Yes, Director.

The agent stood up and left to execute the mission. Once alone, Sephiroth's phone rang loudly. He cursed before he picked up the phone. The deep rough voice talking to him made his lassitude reached a higher point:

\- Dear Director, how are you?

\- Minister Heidegger, I'm fine, thank you. What can I do for you?

\- Congratulation, I heard the news.

\- Thank you, Minister.

\- Everyone is watching your impressive results Director. Keep doing a good job, you know what to do. The Ministry of Defence is proud to have someone like you within its ranks.

\- Thank you, Minister, I will.

\- Great. Have a nice day Director.

\- Have a nice day Minister.

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a few minutes. Since the beginning of the plan, he was under a lot of pressure. "_This mission has been lasting for too long. Once it's over, I'll be taking long holidays._" he thought while rubbing the tension off his head. On one side, Sephiroth was the reliable Director of the Homeland Security Department, guardian of the Corruption Network which involved his superior (Minister Heidegger) and other Directors and Ministers in different departments. On the other side, he was an undercover agent working for the National Security Agency and his mission was simple: identify all the officials involved and find where the money went. The case Systema was the last piece of the puzzle. A golden opportunity to finally close this case which he couldn't let pass. First, the plan was to closely follow the investigation carried by his Commandant. But when the Minister ordered to get rid of Leon, Sephiroth's suspicion rose. To keep his cover safe, the Director took drastic measures. He reluctantly temporarily laid off his Commandant aware of the potential rift it creates between him and the Investigation Service.

Now the Director was eager to finish this mission: find the latest evidence against the Corruption Network, earn his promotion, and take deserved holidays away from Arcadia. Sephiroth was tired of all the dirty things he did to keep his cover safe. In the past, a lot of former investigators had found pieces of the system and threatened to expose the truth. But Sephiroth always succeeded in stopping them. The last investigator he took down was 3 years ago. The most dangerous of them all, the closest to the truth: Cloud Strife.

His secretary has brought Leon's laptop and all the documents about the case Systema on the wooden coffee table facing his desk. Sephiroth sat on the black leather sofa next to it, before reading the descriptive file of the case Systema.

Everything started with a simple case of degradation inside a data center. The complex called _Systema_, owned by the Central Administration was damaged a few days ago. Data experts were trying to retrieve the data stored inside the damaged servers and the Director of the Central Administration: Laguna Loire, asked his son to investigate the case. He trusted Leon's skills in finding the culprit behind the damage.

Where Systema becomes more complex is that the data center also contains private data about Waterfall Company. If a deep analysis was conducted, everything about the Corruption Network might be discovered as Heidegger warned him. Sephiroth couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Before heading toward the data center, he decided to call Laguna to let him know about the latest change in the Investigation Service. He has postponed the news because he feared the man's reaction. The voice of the Director answered right away:

\- Director Sephiroth, I was about to call you too.

\- Hello Director Loire. I assume that you heard the news. I'm sorry to call only today, I've been quite busy yesterday.

\- I understand it must have been quite a shock indeed.

\- The Department of Internal Affairs is in charge of the investigation. Commandant Leonhart has my support and my trust. I'm sure that the allegations will drop easily.

\- Thank you for your help Director, I trust Miss Kramer's team on this even if it is about my son.

\- My department will fully cooperate regarding this matter.

\- Thank you and thank you for calling.

\- Thank you for your understanding. By the way, regarding the case Systema, as Commandant Leonhart can't continue the investigation, I wanted to let you know that I'll personally carry the investigation.

\- Oh really? Well, that's kind of you but you must be already quite busy. Don't worry about it, you can let Squall's colleague do the job. I trust your Investigation Service.

\- Please allow me to help, at least until Commandant Leonhart comes back. It's the least I can do.

\- Well, you are the Director of the Homeland security Department I won't argue with you. It's your jurisdiction. I've got to go but thank you for letting me know.

\- My pleasure Director, have a nice day.

\- You too.


	6. Chapter 6 - Anxiety

CHAPTER 6 : Anxiety

((- Arcadia - Homeland security department, 9:45am -))

Selphie was curious to hear what the mic recorded when she sat down at her desk. Headphone on, she felt bad for spying on her Director but the feeling vanished when she witnessed the last conversation recorded. She threw her headset on the table after hearing Sephiroth's last word. She wished all the team were present. Reno, Rudo, and Zack went interviewing people on the Corruption Network whereas Yuffie took her morning off. She was alone with Zell and Barrett, who were curiously looking at her:

\- The director is plotting something with the Internal Affairs Department against Leon! He called an agent, the guy is supposed to replace a folder with another one. We must do something.

\- (Zell) What are you talking about?

\- (Barrett) How are we supposed to stopped that agent if we don't have more details?

\- (Selphie) Let me ask Professor Hojo about it.

\- (Barrett) Professor Hojo? What does he have to do with it?

\- (Zell) Wait, I'll go with you.

She quickly exited their office, running towards the lab at the opposite side of the building. Barrett stopped Zell by the arm, pissing the Inspector off:

\- Let me go.

\- Calm down, she is not in danger. I know how much you like her but you need to stop protecting her like she is fragile. She doesn't need this paternalistic kind of behavior.

\- The one who is doing paternalistic shit is you.

\- Trust me, I know how ladies work.

\- Really? Then why are you still single?

\- That's none of your business but I know because I have a lady at home.

\- Yeah, whatever.

\- When do you plan to confess? And don't you dare play dumb with me, everyone can see it.

\- It's just...I don't think that the timing is good right now.

\- There will never be perfect timing. If you love her: tell her. You'll figure out the rest later.

\- What if…

\- What if what?

\- Nevermind.

The Lab Service spread on 2 floors, in the East wind of the building. Professor Hojo was in charge of the Lab working with other scientists. The area was divided into 2 parts by a central corridor. On each side, glass walls divided labs from meeting rooms and offices. At its end, an elevator leads to the down floor where the morgue and the cold rooms were installed. Glancing from side to side, Selphie attracted the attention of a chemist working nearby:

\- Hello, how can I help you?

\- I'm looking for Professor Hojo please, it's urgent.

\- He is downstair at the morgue performing an autopsy. But you need a coat, protections and pass the decontamination airlock before going there.

\- Can you please bring him back? I'll be waiting in his office. I'm Inspector Selphie Tilmitt, tell him that I need to ask him important questions about Commandant Leonhart fingerprints. Tell him that I'm here after Sephiroth's order.

The chemist nodded before rushing toward the elevator. She sat down in front of Hojo's desk and glanced at the wall clock: "_It's already 10:00 am damn it_."

Sitting in the back of his car, Sephiroth thought the same as he was heading toward the datacenter Systema. After his morning meeting with Professor Hojo and Edea's agent, he was in a bad mood. He didn't plan the Professor's opposition and was thinking of new solutions to get Leonhart's fingerprints without letting the Department knows about it. The plan was simple: build false proofs against Leon to satisfy Minister Heidegger and appease his suspicions. Then, he'll send Leon to Edea so that she can keep him safely away from the Minister's influence at the Central Administration.

He couldn't let him end in prison. The National Security Agency made it clear. They took care of all the investigators suspended or laid off by Sephiroth but they couldn't do anything for Cloud because he was convicted.

Next to him, documents about Systema's case. He started reading them, as his driver was accelerating on the fast lane. His boss's schedule was very tight today: the datacenter Systema HQ, then an IT company located at Esthar. Followed by a private meeting at the Ministry of Defense, then back at the Central Administration and finally the National Security Agency HQ. And Sephiroth made it clear: he relied entirely on his driving skills to be on time at each appointment.

"_At the end of this day, I'll be able to close this case and convict those foolish officials._" the Director told himself.

((- Arcadia - Leon's apartment, 10:30am -))

Leon stayed up all night, astonished by his discovery, he wondered how he missed that. He tried to find some answered but within himself, he knew what happened. He thought that Cloud was guilty and he felt betrayed by his friend. He blocked Cloud out of his life and detached himself from him. Laying on his bed, he was lost: his emotions were clashing within him: the anger, the guilt, the sadness, the hope, the determination. He was feeling them all unable to choose one. Rinoa left around 8:40 am pissed at him after their argument.

When she woke up alone in the bed, her sadness came back. She stood up and saw her boyfriend in deep concentration in front of his laptop. Notebooks were laid open on the messy desk. Papers and books stacked awkwardly on the floor, few mugs of cold coffee and empty water bottles were scattered on the remaining space. With his headphone on, he didn't hear her approached, still furiously taping on his keyboard.

Rinoa put a hand on his left shoulder before screaming in pain. At the contact, he rapidly stood up and neutralized the person who touched him: reflex of a trained soldier. Bent on the messy desk with her arm locked behind her back, it took him several seconds to acknowledge his girlfriend's presence. He released her arm, shocked at his own behavior:

\- I'm sorry.

\- Don't touch me! Are you crazy! Why did you do that?

\- It's a reflex. Self-defense.

\- Why would I attack you?

\- I forgot you were sleeping here.

His words crushed her heart. Her boyfriend couldn't even remember her presence. She couldn't stand it anymore, tears escaped her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her, sobbing silently. Leon frowned at the sudden change. He wanted to approach but decided against it as he already scared her. He tried to comfort his crying friend:

\- I'm sorry for frightening you. I never intended to do that. Please let me check your arm.

\- My arm is fine.

\- I might have strained a muscle, let me see.

\- I said my arm is fine! You don't understand at all, do you?

He didn't know what to say so he looked deeply in her eyes for an explanation. She continued:

\- What the fuck is so wrong with you?

He remained stoic. Angry tears fell from her eyes. She was determined to tell him everything she kept in her heart:

\- Everyone keeps telling me how lucky I was to have you in my life and I thought they were right. I was so happy when you accepted to go out with me. Squall Leonhart: kind, reliable, handsome. Who cares for his friends, his colleagues, and his family. I thought it was ok that you kept your emotions hidden because you were always there to comfort me. I thought it was ok that you never organized anything for us because you never refused to spend time with me. I thought it was ok that you never shared what's on your mind because you were always listening to me. I thought it was ok that you never gave me anything special because you introduced me to your parents. I thought it was ok that you never said you loved me because I was the one you kissed and made love to. But it was not OK and I realize it now!

She crossed the room and held his face between her hands. He didn't like the sudden contact but he didn't flinch. Instead, he leaned a bit on the bookshelf behind his back for support, listening to her low voice:

\- I love you. But I don't feel special to you. I know you like me too. But you also like your friends the same way, your family the same way, your job and your colleagues the same way.

\- I don't have sex with any of them though.

He couldn't keep it to himself and mentally cursed his lack of control, afraid of making her angry again. But she bitterly chuckled and took a step back, releasing his face:

\- Right, at least I'm happy to have that. It's better than nothing I guess.

\- Rinoa I'm...

\- I've got to go. I have an early meeting today.

\- Wait.

\- No Leon. I'm tired waiting for you. We can't continue like this. I can't do it. Take some time to think about your feeling. Do you really love me? What am I to you?

Then she left. After finishing his report, he collapsed on his bed. He barely managed to have 3 hours of sleep. Each time he tried to close his eyes, two images tormented him:

Rinoa's angry face asking him repeatedly,_ What am I to you?_

And Cloud, badly injured, sitting in a dark cell looking at him with glowing blue eyes.

When he was about to fall asleep, the loud bell of his front door rang. Tired and pissed of, he was ready to punch whoever was banging on his door. His anger rise higher when he recognized Yuffie's voice:

\- Lee! Open up it's important!

Sleepiness vanished from his body after opening the door. Facing his short brunet colleague, his temper calmed down when shiny blue eyes met his stone grey ones.

Behind Yuffie, leaning on the wall, stood Cloud. The blond was wearing a half-closed navy blue zip-up sweatshirt with the hoodie on, showing a white t-shirt above a matching large navy blue jogging pants with black sneakers.

Yuffie went to grab Cloud off the wall by tugging at his arm. Visibly annoyed, the blond rolled his eyes at her before removing his hoodie. The movement revealed long and thin scars along his neck. Leon's eyes followed them upward until his eyes stopped on the black wolf-head earring elegantly centered his left ear. In 3 years, the blond hasn't changed much and Leon was relieved to see his face almost as flawless as before except for the short but wide scar above his left brows. A fragment of his previous nightmare flashed in his mind as Yuffie spoke:

\- Maybe you should go put some clothes on before you catch a cold. We will be waiting for you in the living room. We have quite a lot of things to tell you.

For once, he agreed with her because he started feeling cold standing bare-chested in his pyjama pants on the doorstep. He stepped to the side nodding at her words. The blond didn't spare him a glance as he was dragged inside by Yuffie.

She installed them on the couch, making sure to be between the two men, preventing them to fight. Freshly showered, Leon came back in a grey long sleeve t-shirt, dark jeans, and leather boots, carrying his laptop and notebooks. He sat down in the armchair facing the duo on the couch:

\- You look better Lee! I should have taken a picture. You looked like the grumpy cat minutes ago.

The Commandant rolled his eyes whereas Cloud slouched in his seat, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. Yuffie nudged him with her elbow. Blue eyes narrowed at the brunet inspector before nudging her back. Leon couldn't help observing how the two of them seem close to each other even after so long (ignoring the uncomfortable twist his stomach made):

\- Cloudy don't you dare sleep! You know how important this is.

\- I'm not. Now spit it out so we can get out of here.

\- Jeez, you could be nicer blondie!

Yuffie started explaining everything to Leon: her evening at Cloud's place, Zack's decision to reopen the case Waterfall, the Internal Affairs Department's in charge of his inquiry, Sephiroth's decision to take care of Systema's case. After her long speech, she asked:

\- So, do you still have that little keychain Cloud gave you 3 years ago?

\- Yes, and I already know about the case Waterfall. I found the key and I've read all the files inside.

Yuffie was startled at the revelation. Cloud's eyes snapped open, looking straight at him. Anyone (except Leon) would have been scared of the menacing aura coming from him right now. The former investigator felt rage and sadness constrict his throat and muscles: "_So he knew and still. He decided to let me rot in jail._"

((- Galbadia - Data center Systema HQ , 11:30am -))

Sephiroth followed the manager of the data center along the long corridors of the building. A little man wearing a well fitted grey suit was giving him a tour of the area while explaining the incident. Behind automatic sliding doors, the group stopped on the metal platform observing the room below: several rows of black servers perfectly lined up in a grey squared room. Each row was lightened up by light blue neons contrasting with the yellow/green lights flickering on each server: all gave the room an enchanting atmosphere.

On the back left corner, the ceiling had a huge hole showing destroyed cables and neons dangling. Below, a tall stack of broken servers tightly secured with chains to prevent them from moving. Yellow tape was forming a barrier around the perimeter where technicians were working on the repairs.

\- As you can see Director, the ceiling collapsed destroying 15 servers, 1000 cables, connections, around 10 000 hard drives, and 20 electrical boxes. It will cost around 3 million to fix everything.

\- Do you know why the ceiling collapsed? Is it due to the infrastructure's weaknesses?

\- According to the cameras, the ceiling trembled a little 10 seconds before the collapse. We didn't identify its origin yet. As for the infrastructure, the building is respecting all security, environmental and seismic norms. We passed all the tests and made all the verification last year and no weaknesses were detected.

\- Did anyone suspect appeared on the security camera?

\- No one, only our usual staff and we already questioned them. Nothing unusual happened that night. It's a real mystery.

\- Did you retrieve all the data on the damaged servers?

\- Our technicians are working on it. But the truth is we don't need to retrieve them. We duplicated everything in another data center so we only lost the data of the last 48h.

\- We will need a copy of all the data stored on those servers, a list of all data owners impacted, and a copy of all security cameras inside and outside the building on the day of the incident.

\- Of course, but I need an authorization coming from the Central Administration as they are the official owner of this building before proceeding further.

Sephiroth took an envelope out of his vest inner pocket and gave it to the small man in front of him. The manager slowly read the official document from the Central Administration before bowing respectfully in front of the Director.

\- I'm sorry I didn't know you were here on their behalf. My team will prepare everything. It might take a moment though.

\- How long?

\- Well, it takes 3 hours for a full copy due to the massive amount of data.

\- I give you 1 hour 30 minutes to copy all the data owned by the Ministry of Defense and the company Waterfall in priority. I'll come later for the rest, is it possible?

\- We'll do our best Director. Please, let me take you to our lounge while we prepare everything.

After a nice lunch, Sephiroth was back in his car again, heading toward Esthar. Earlier, the manager and his assistants brought 2 cardboard boxes containing hard drives, videotapes, and additional documents.

They neatly placed everything in the car's trunk and respectfully bowed when the car exited the car park. Sephiroth dialed quickly on his phone, before hearing Edea's voice speaking:

\- Hello handsome, so any news?

\- I'm on my way to Esthar. Can we meet there?

\- I need to investigate on your Commandant Leonhart's case. Remember?

\- Can you do that later, please? I have a meeting with Heidegger and I want you to bring the data to the National Security Agency HQ. It's not safe to keep all the copies with me.

\- Will you buy me a drink tonight if I agree?

Sephiroth chuckled, continuing with his deep baritone voice:

\- I'll do better than that, you know me.

\- Tell me about it.

\- So what's your answer?

\- You are a tough negotiator. I'll be there in 30 minutes if the traffic is not bad.

\- I'll wait for you.

\- Sweet talker. So what's my present?

\- I won't say anything over the phone.

Edea laughed loudly before she hung up.

((- Arcadia - Leon's apartment, 12:30am -))

The Commandant continues his story, ignoring the angry glare given by his former teammate:

\- I've found it last night. By accident. Regarding my inquiry, I've spent the evening at the Central Administration.

Leon briefly explained his evening with his father, making Yuffie excited at the upcoming adventure. Cloud seemed to have calmed down a little but he was nervously moving his leg:

\- Perfect! So I bet you have a plan for us Commandant?

Before he could answer, Cloud stood up and walked toward the front door. Quickly, Leon stood up and caught his forearm. The grip sent shivers down Cloud's spine, frightened the blond angrily tugged his arm free and aimed a punch at the Commandant's face. The latter easily blocked it, lowering down their hands so he could observe Cloud's face. The blond seemed in pain: his eyebrows frowned deeply, his mouth shut tight and his breathing ragged. Leon released his grip, slowly caressing the back of Cloud's hand with his thumb. He wanted to say something to comfort him but Yuffie was faster:

\- You don't seem well Cloudy. Are you sick?

He felt cold sweat running down his back which made him tremble. Breathing was getting more and more difficult: he needed to get out of here. He gripped the pack of cigarettes inside his pocket before breaking free his other hand from Leon's touch, ignoring his fast heartbeats. His throat felt dry preventing him from speaking. His vision blurred as he continued toward the door. The moment he touched the handle: Yuffie caught him by his waist. Then his mind went blank.

Cloud elbowed Yuffie's head with his left arm. The girl heavily fell down, a dark bruise appearing on her temple. The blond turned around, pure stress in his eyes as he watched Yuffie's body motionless. Leon pinned him against the door, trying to reason with him:

\- Calm down Cloud!

\- Don't fucking touch me!

He harshly kneed Leon's pelvis and landed a headbutt on him. The impact sent them both falling on the floor. After struggling to get the upper hand, Leon managed to immobilize the blond, preventing him to attack again. As he spoke a metallic taste invaded his mouth caused by the bleeding cut on his bottom lips:

\- Stop it! You need to calm down.

Powerless and unable to move Leon's strong body of him, Cloud's anxiety and fear reached their highest peaks. He seemed to be trapped in a nightmare: eyes unfocused. His body convulsed violently as he spoke:

\- Don't touch me. Let...let me go...Don't do that. I swear if you do that I'll kill you...Don't...

And he lost consciousness. The room was quiet. Leon checked his former colleague's heartbeats: afraid it might be a stroke. Under his hand, a steady rhythm vibrated. He brushed blond strands out Cloud's forehead, feeling the moist and hot skin there:

\- Is he still alive?

Yuffie was holding her head, sitting cross-legged on the floor against the door. She could barely open her left eye due to a growing purple bruise. After making sure the blond was still alive, Leon carried Yuffie and laid her down on the couch before coming back with an ice-packed he gently put on her wound:

\- Yes, he is. Are you ok? Do I need to call an ambulance?

\- I'm fine. I just need to lie down a little. Damn, my head is heavy. What was that?

\- I don't know. He seemed…

\- frightened. His counselor told me about it but I never thought it was that bad.

\- What are you talking about?

\- It's a long story.

\- I'll be back.

Leon carried the unconscious man to the spare bedroom. After removing his sneakers and sweatshirt, the brunet froze seeing old needle scars along his right arm. He left a damp towel on Cloud's forehead and a thin blanket around his shoulder before closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7 (part 1) - Doubt

CHAPTER 7.1 : Doubt

((- Arcadia - Leon's apartment, 1:30 pm -))

After the incident, Leon ordered take away for lunch. Yuffie called in sick, feeling tired from the hard blow she received whereas Cloud was still unconscious in the guest bedroom. Then, she shared what she knew about Cloud's detention.

The blond was sent to Midgar Penitentiary Center in the block H, sharing a cell with 6 people. Cloud's cellmates were recognized murderers from gangs in Midgar, Wutai, and Esthar. On top of that, all the block knew he was a former Investigator from the Homeland Security Department. Some of the prisoners knew him from previous cases making his stay even more dangerous for him. Flash of his morning nightmare appeared in Leon's mind as Yuffie kept talking:

\- Cloud became a target. We don't know what happened in detail within the block but we know that he often ended up at the infirmary. I saw his medical record: arms and ribs broken. Several knife injuries. Drug abuse. High fever and other sicknesses. The police officers wrote that he was unstable, dangerous, and very violent. Two of his cellmates died during his stay and the others asked to change cell. The police officers decided to leave Cloud in isolation. When he came out, the psychologist diagnosed a heavy addiction to strong painkillers, a severe post-traumatic stress disorder accompanied by violent panic attacks, and punctual memory loss. Now he lives in an old garage in Nibelheim and he does some delivery from time to time to earn a little money.

\- How do you know so much?

\- I asked his counselor at the Social Service. I pretended to investigate him.

\- That's an abuse of authority.

\- It's for the good cause. But anyway, she warned me about his instability. Now I know why.

Then she stood up and grabbed her bag. The bruise was still dark purple but she could open her eye a little more. Facing Leon, she gave him a thick report and a black USB key:

\- I'll go see the doctor. Here is all the data about Cloud's case. Cloud and I planned to compare them with the one he gave you 3 years ago. Hopefully, we'll find the truth this time. We all need it.

Leon nodded. Yuffie stopped on the doorstep:

\- Before I go, I came with him so you'll have to bring him back or let him stay here. Honestly, I don't trust leaving him alone.

\- Don't worry. Go see a doctor for your wound.

She hugged him briefly, adding:

\- I will. But please come back soon. We miss you, Commandant.

Leon stiffly hugged her back and whispered:

\- I will.

After her departure, he resumed analyzing all the data. Leon was working in his office when he heard a loud cough next door.

When he entered the room, Cloud was bent forward coughing. The blond felt nauseous from hunger and thirst. Blue tired eyes met grey ones before focusing on the glass of water in his hand. Leon slowly approached before giving it to him. Cloud hesitantly grab the glass from him and emptied its content. Once he found his voice again, he whispered:

\- Thanks.

Fidgeting with the glass and not looking at his former friend. Leon stopped himself from brushing away those blond hair preventing him from seeing the blond's face. He gently retrieved the glass from the blond's shaking hands and sat next to him before speaking:

\- How do you feel?

Cloud held his head between his hands and answered with a tired voice:

\- Ok. What happened?

\- You don't remember?

\- Whatever.

\- You had a panic attack. You elbowed Yuffie in the head and you hit me in the face before fainting.

The statement startled Cloud who walked toward the living room. Leon followed and found the blond anxiously looking around the empty room. When their eyes met, Leon saw puzzlement in his ocean eyes. He explained the situation:

\- She is ok, nothing broken. She felt tired so she went home.

The blond sat down on the sofa and buried his face in his hands again. He didn't remember what happened but he knew he did something bad. Since his detention, he was broken. He was not in control of himself and he hated it. He came today to retrieve the key but nothing happened according to the plan. On top of that, meeting Leon made him feel strange. His accumulated sadness and anger even triggered a panic attack. His stomach growled loudly: distracting him momentarily from his inner conflict. The sofa sank and a plate of food was placed in front of him:

\- It's not poisoned. I can take a bite if you don't believe me.

Cloud wanted to leave but his legs could barely support him so he accepted the food, ignoring Leon's worried eyes on him. The Commandant was tensed. He couldn't let Cloud go home alone. Not in his condition. Not when he witnessed how destructive his panic attack can be. He wanted to protect his ex-colleague: Cloud had suffered too much already. Partially because of him. His brain was thinking of all the things unsaid between them. Now he had a chance to express them. Words poured easily from his lips, halting the blond in his movement:

\- I'm sorry for not finding the key back then. I'm sorry for letting you down Cloud. For what you've been through because of me.

Cloud gulped with difficulty and put his plate away. He took minutes to calm his nerves before speaking:

\- Whatever. I'm here to retrieve the key that's all.

Surprised by the answer, Leon frowned. He didn't like what Cloud was implying:

\- Do you need it?

\- Yes.

\- Why?

\- It's none of your business.

\- It's is now. I'm involved.

And the blond snapped at that comment. He angrily faced the stoic brunet:

\- Really! You didn't even care 3 years ago but now that your sorry ass is on the line you are suddenly interested! Go fuck yourself Squall!

\- I know.

\- You don't know anything!

\- Then tell me about it.

The comment left Cloud's speechless: he didn't want to trust Leon but the sincerity in his voice startled him. Leon took this opportunity to reason him. He slid closer, locking his grey eyes on him :

\- I've let you down but I won't make that mistake again. Whether you like it or not, I'm determined to find the truth and to solve this case. I'm determined to arrest all the people involved. I won't let them win. You don't have to believe me, I'll show you. In fact, let's do it together.

Cloud felt a warm sensation spread in his chest. For a moment, he forgot about his torments and felt more focused than ever. His eyes wandered around him for a couple of seconds and he made his decision:

\- I'm here to solve this case. That's all. Don't think that I trust you or even that I forgive you.

Leon couldn't ignore the sadness he felt hearing these words but he nodded nonetheless. At least, Cloud agreed to do this with him.

((- Esthar - ITeq Headquarter, 3:30 pm -))

The IT engineer was in deep concentration copying all the hard drives brought by Sephiroth earlier. Next door, the director and Edea were waiting for him to finish. ITeq was a small independent IT company known for being discrete and never asking questions as long as you paid them well. Sephiroth glanced at the clock on the wall, he didn't have much time left. Edea's phone broke the comfortable silence of the room. Displaying on the screen, the name of her assistant Fujin:

\- We have a problem regarding Commandant Leonhart's case. We must notify Director Sephiroth.

\- What happened?

\- Raijin just came back from the HR department. He went to switch Leonhart's file with a fake one following Director Sephiroth's order but the original file is missing. Somebody had already replaced it.

\- Who?

\- We don't know. Moreover, when we are trying to access the Commandant's information in the system his profile is locked. It requires a higher authorization.

\- Anything else?

\- According to the IT department, Commandant Leonhart and former investigator Cloud Strife profiles had been accessed and locked. The actions came from the Homeland Security Department but they don't know precisely who did that, the logs were altered so we can't say when it happened.

\- So we have been hacked.

\- Yes and no. The modifications only concern those two profiles.

\- Ok, I'll inform Director Sephiroth about it. Meanwhile, continue your work as usual and don't tell anyone about it.

The silver man raised a curious eyebrow at her when he heard his name. Edea sighed heavily before explaining the situation:

\- Someone from your department locked Leonhart and Strife profiles. Is it coming from you?

\- No. What do you mean locked?

\- They are inaccessible unless you have a high authorization. My team can't proceed further.

\- It's not coming from me.

\- There is more. Someone stole Leonhart's original file.

\- Who?

\- We don't know.

\- Someone from my department?

\- We don't know.

Sephiroth stayed silent for several minutes. He knew how much the Investigation Service was a tight-knit group. Since Leon became Commandant, he made sure to build trust and friendship among the Service. Laying him off was a bad idea, he told Heidegger but the old man was too stubborn. He took his phone and sent several messages, before gently taking Edea's hand:

\- Don't worry. It won't affect the plan.

\- Last time someone ended up in jail. We can't let that happen again.

\- I know.

\- So what's the plan now?

\- We wait.

A tall man entered the room pushing a cart with 3 card boxes on it. Sephiroth removed his hand before standing up. The engineer stopped in front of the couple:

\- It's done. This one contains the copies. I've put labels on each hard drive so that you can identify them. And here is the detailed actions performed on the disks.

He said giving a report to Sephiroth. The latter inspected the boxes and asked:

\- Can you confirm that there are absolutely no traces of your actions left on the original ones?

\- Absolutely none. They are flawless.

\- Ok, thank you. As usual, my accountant will come in two days to pay the bill.

The guy nodded at them before closing the room on his way out. Sephiroth called their drivers and the group made their way toward the underground car park. Once everything was loaded, Edea faced Sephiroth and adjusted his tie with her polish nailed fingers:

\- I'll drop these at the National Security Agency before heading back to my office. Let me know if you find anything regarding the hack. Otherwise, I won't be able to transfer Leonhart to the Central Administration.

\- You'll be the first to know if I find anything.

\- Alright. So when do I get my present? You can talk, we are not on the phone now.

Giving him a seductive smile. Sephiroth briefly glanced around them. Both of their drivers in their respective cars, ready to go. He smirked sensually before whispering in her ear:

\- Just don't leave the keys on your door tonight and you'll see.

She brushed her lips against his cheek before gently pushing him away and entering her car. He watched it disappear before climbing into his. As soon as they emerged from the underground, his smartphone vibrated, a smile graced his handsome face reading the message:

"_Suits are difficult to remove._"

Then he received several notifications: emails, messages, and missed calls from his secretary. He quickly called her back. She immediately answered:

\- Director. You were right, I've found a hidden mic inside Leonhart's bag. I've talked to our experts, it's the same model we use in the department. I think Miss Tilmitt put it there yesterday when I went to retrieve the Commandant's belongings. I'm sorry for my negligence.

\- Are you sure it's her?

\- One of the chemists told me that she came to talk to Professor Hojo about Commandant's Leonhart fingerprints this morning. She told them that she was following your order, Sir.

\- Anything else?

\- According to yesterday's logs, Commandant Fair and his team accessed the following cases. I've mailed you the list.

Sephiroth took out his tablet and scrolled through the list. He stopped when 3 lines attracted his attention.

* * *

CASE: CSF-24501 | Title: Corruption Network among the Investigation Service - HSD

Status: Closed | Creation date: 3 years ago

* * *

CASE: CSF-24489 | Title: Robbery at Waterfall Company HQ

Status: Closed | Create date: 3 years ago

* * *

CASE: CSF-52017 | Title: Degradations causing massive data loss at Systema Datacenter

Status: Open | Creation date: 2 weeks ago

* * *

Sephiroth was pissed off at his own Investigation Service. They were complicating things and the director didn't have time to deal with it today. He sighed heavily before giving his instructions:

\- Put the mic on my desk but disable its recording function. Arrange a meeting with Commandant Fair, Investigator Tilmitt in my office this afternoon. Write a suspension from practice against Miss Tilmitt, effective today for one week. Did you find anything regarding the last point?

\- Something is strange. When I started asking questions, quickly asked me to leave.

\- Even if you were there on my behalf?

\- Yes, Director. I'm positive that he is hiding something.

\- Ok, thank you.

After hanging up, Miss Kaia executed all the orders. She neatly organized the desk with the mic in the middle of it. Then, she wrote the procedure of suspension against Selphie Tilmitt. Once the document was approved, she took the elevator toward the Investigation Service.

((- Arcadia - Homeland Security Department, 4:30 pm -))

The Investigation Service was enjoying a coffee in the beautiful inner garden of the building. Zack, Reno, and Rudo spent the morning with Laguna talking about Systema and Leon's situation. The director appreciated their efforts in helping his son and even gave them another office if they needed to work away from the Department.

Then Selphie called, warning them about the Internal Affairs scheme. Shocked, Laguna ordered Elena (who was working at the HR Department) to make a copy of Leon's file and give the original one to Rudo. Once the exchange completed, he wrote an authorization letter allowing them to investigate the Data Center Systema on behalf of the Central Administration. He warned them that Sephiroth might be there as well.

After lunch, Zack and Reno went to the Data Center HQ. The little manager was surprised when they presented the official letter from Laguna:

\- May I ask what else does the Department need from us? Your Director has just left the building with the data.

\- (Zack) You mean you gave him a copy of all the data?

\- Oh no, your Director only asked for the data owned by the Ministry of Defense and the company Waterfall. A full copy takes 3 hours to complete.

At the name Waterfall, the 3 men stiffen. Then Reno smiled maliciously as an idea popped into his head. He sneaked his arm around the little man shoulders:

\- Exactly! That's why our dear Director asked us to come here to retrieve the rest.

\- I see. Well, your director asked for a full copy of all the damaged servers, a list of all data owners impacted, and a copy of all security cameras inside and outside the building on the day of the incident. Do you need anything else?

They replied no. As usual, the manager led the group towards the lounge area. Before leaving, Zack had a question for him:

\- Do you know how can a private company like Waterfall use a data center owned by the Central Administration?

\- The Ministry of Defense made a special request for them so that the Ministry can share their resources with them.

\- Do you remember when the request was made?

\- Of course, it was the first time I met Minister Heidegger in person. It was 5 years ago.

\- I see. Thank you for your cooperation.

\- My pleasure. We'll need 3 hours to complete what you asked for so make yourself comfortable.

Once everything was finished they decided to hide all the copies and documents in their new office at the Central Administration before coming back to the Department.

So here they were, taking a little break before working extra hours tonight. Their pleasant chatting was interrupted when Miss Kaia (Sephiroth's secretary) stopped in front of Zack. She bowed slightly, adjusting her hair behind her ear:

\- Commandant Fair, Investigator Tilmitt, the director would like to speak to both of you later in his office. I'll come to pick you up later in your office. Until then, don't leave the building, please.

She came back from where she came from and disappeared in the building. Once out of sight, everyone shared its concern:

\- (Zell) What is happening? What did you do Selphie?

\- (Selphie) I don't know. Maybe they found the mic.

\- (Barrett) Bullshit, they can't link it back to you.

The blond put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

\- (Zell) Yeah, don't worry Selph.

\- (Reno) So what are we supposed to do? Should we wait for you guys?

\- (Zack) No. For those of you who are available, follow Reno at the Central Administration. We will meet you there later with Selphie.

\- (Barrett) Alright but I can't stay late.

\- (Reno) Me neither.

\- (Zell) Really? Where are you going?

\- (Reno) It's a secret.

\- (Rudo) He is going to check on Yuffie.

\- (Selphie) He missed his girlfriend.

\- (Reno) She is not my girlfriend.

\- (Zell) She isn't yet you mean.

\- (Reno) Excuse me for taking it slow. You know that I would like to be like Selphie and you.

\- (Selphie) Stupid Reno! What are you talking about!

\- (Zell) Bastard!

Zell quickly redrew his hand from her shoulder. Both of them hid their red faces behind their cups of coffee after hearing their colleagues laugh.


End file.
